


soft hugs.

by smartbuckley



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Brief mentions of ensemble cast, Established Relationship, M/M, Maddie Buckley and Eddie Diaz are Friends, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Eddie wakes up cold and goes looking for comfort. Maddie ends up a little confused.----Written for day two of Eddie Diaz Week on tumblr,this is nice+soft.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley & Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189424
Comments: 14
Kudos: 303
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	soft hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-edited by the lovely [Jaime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters).

The moment he wakes up, Eddie is freezing. He finds himself curling up under the blanket, pulling it up under his chin in the hopes that he warms up, but there’s no success - not when he can’t feel the body heat of his boyfriend next to him, signifying he’s alone in the bed. Opening up his eyes, Eddie finds himself looking out of his bedroom window, the spot next to him indeed empty and cold. The sun is shining though, and he can feel the warmth from the rays through the window. He can hear Buck and Chris outside of his room and a small smile forms on his face as he sits up in the bed, shivering slightly when he steps out from underneath the blanket covering him.

He’s quick to pull on a pair of sweats, his feet and legs cold from the air and slow to put on a top, unable to find something nice enough to wear for being at home, and nice enough for guests, since everyone from the 118 is stopping by for a late lunch. Unable to find something of his own that he wants to wear, Eddie quickly moves to Buck’s side of the closet, grabbing one of his favorite hooded sweaters of his boyfriends’ and putting it on with a smile, a moan escaping from him as he does so, thanks to the softness of the fabric inside. Instantly warming up, Eddie smiles once more before he exits his bedroom, the noise of Chris and Buck in the kitchen instantly surrounding him.

It doesn’t take him long before he’s walking towards the kitchen, seeing his two favorite people in front of the counter as they make something for lunch later today, Eddie taking note of the time and humming softly before he sits on one of the stools.

“Hey babe,” Buck says, briefly looking up before he continues helping Chris with whatever they’re making on the counter. Eddie responds softly, watching his son and his boyfriend with a smile on his face before he brings his arms towards his waist, holding himself as he begins to feel cold again.

The movement causes Buck to look up and back down before he freezes, looking back up at Eddie with a small smile on his face, one of his eyebrows arching.

“Are you wearing my hoodie?” He asks and Eddie can only grin and nod as he moves his arms to rest on the counter in front of him.

“I wanted something warm and comfortable today,” Eddie responds after a few minutes. He can spot the shine in Buck’s eyes, the grin on his face as Buck looks him up and down, even with the counter in the way but before Buck can say anything, there’s a knock on the door and Eddie’s getting up.

“Are they here earlier than said or..?” He teases towards Buck, who only shakes his head with a grin. Opening the door, Eddie can’t help but laugh when he spots Maddie, Chim and Rose, their two year old. Hugging them hello, Eddie quickly lets them in, picking up a squealing and giggling Rose as Maddie and Chim say hello to Buck and Chris in return. Before he can even set Rose down though, Bobby and Athena, Michael and David and Hen and Karen are arriving, their kids in tow and Eddie lets them in, thankful, for the first time in a while, that he and Buck ended up moving into a slightly bigger home shortly after they first started dating and decided to live together.

Quickly saying hello to everyone as they walk past, Eddie closes his door with a sigh before he lets Rose down so she can say hello in response, everyone else laughing as they do so. He slowly makes his way to Buck and Chris, kissing the top of Chris’ head before grabbing glasses and wine and beer for whoever needs it - even if it is a lunch, they have nowhere to be all day and Eddie has a feeling that everyone will be here well into the day.

“Are you wearing Buck’s sweater?” Maddie asks after a few minutes have passed and Eddie can’t help but turn red as he opens and closes his mouth while Chris laughs and Buck smirks.

“It’s comfortable. And nice. And  _ soft _ ,” Eddie replies after a few minutes, watching as Buck finishes up before he and Chris clean the counters up so they can join in with everyone else while they all head to the backyard. When he turns to grab a few things from the fridge, Eddie finds himself surprised to see Maddie still standing in front of him, an eyebrow arched as she looks at him.

“What?” He asks, stopping his movements and leaning against the counter, tilting his head in thought. Their pose is similar to when Maddie first found out Eddie and Buck were dating, and he can’t help but chuckle in remembrance, which only has Maddie arching her eyebrow even more.

“You’re wearing Buck’s favorite hoodie,” Maddie says and Eddie finds himself blinking, not quite sure how to respond to, essentially, his sister-in-law.

“Yes. I was cold when I woke up this morning, and I wanted something soft and comforting and nice,” Eddie replies, blinking a few times, “Why are you hung up on this?” He asks, arms folding in front of him, feeling confused. He can see Maddie open and close her mouth for a few minutes before she lets out a soft sigh and shakes her head, a small smile forming on her face.

“Buck’s not the biggest fan of people wearing his clothes, you know? So seeing you wearing his sweater - one of his favorite sweaters? It’s a surprise. Even after all of the time you’ve spent dating,” Maddie admits and Eddie finds himself smiling in response before wrapping an arm around Maddie’s shoulder’s and squeezing.

“I love him, Mads. And when I’m having bad days, or weird days, I wear his clothes. This sweater specifically? This is nice. It’s soft on the inside, not like any of his other sweaters. And it’s bigger on me because he’s bigger in general, so it makes me feel like I’m being hugged by him,” Eddie admits and he can see Maddie go soft at his words, her arms wrapping around him and hugging him in return.

“I’m glad he’s there for you. And you for him. I know I don’t say it too often, but you’re family, Eddie. We love you, okay?” Maddie says, and Eddie finds himself nodding before he walks the two of them outside to join the others. When they’re finally outside, Buck notices them almost immediately, and, arching his own eyebrow at the sight of him and Maddie together, he comes up next to them and wraps his own arms around Eddie’s shoulders as Maddie walks towards Chimney.

“Everything alright?” Buck asks, kissing the side of Eddie’s head with a smile. Eddie looks up at him with his own smile.

“Of course. Was just explaining to Maddie why I stole your sweater,” Eddie finds himself saying, moving so he’s standing behind Buck, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist as Buck hums and tilts his head back to look at him.

“You look good in my clothes.” Buck whispers and Eddie smiles in response, kissing Buck’s forehead before moving away from his boyfriend and towards the rest of their family, chuckling in response when Buck sputters indignantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you think I missed any triggers/tags, let me know. Comments are appreciated and eventually, always responded to. ♥


End file.
